


A History of Kisses

by capitalnineteen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen
Summary: “Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.”These are not those five kisses.





	A History of Kisses

 

**Kiss #1**

 

It happened before he realized what was going on. Later, alone in his room thinking over the event again and again, he wondered if it would have happened differently if one of the crew had been standing beside her or if he hadn’t walked up at that exact moment. Almost certainly, he thought. It could have been Magnus, he told himself. It had nothing to do with him, just an easy out for her.

Because when the man insinuated himself with her, hand on her in a clearly proprietary way, she’d had two quick options for dealing with the situation. Fire magic might have been her first impulse but instead she’d grabbed the crew member who happened to have just walked up next to her: one Barry J. Bluejeans. 

“Have you met my husband?” she asked loudly, in a voice that caught everyone’s attention, especially Barry’s. She’d turned to Barry, eyes wide and signaling she needed him to go along with her cover. “Where have you been, babe? I was getting worried!” And then she kissed him.

It wasn’t anything special. If they’d truly been a couple it wouldn’t have even been a blip on the radar. Just a quick brush of lips, a greeting, a declaration to an observer she needed to reject politely in case he could help them get the light that she was spoken for and involved, thank you and sorry. 

Except it was special. To him it was beyond noteworthy. He’d been desperately in love with her for decades. He had a mental catalogue of touches ranging from things like a friendly pat on the shoulder to the previous top moment: her falling asleep nestled against him on the couch in the common room that year with all the ice storms that seemed to keep both twins constantly searching for warmth.

Now this simple connection of lips that meant nothing to her beyond shaking off some asshole without having to blow a spell slot was all Barry could think about. He felt like a creep, an idiot, and just the most despicable person, ashamed that he couldn’t stop thinking of that moment. 

Lup had kissed him.

 

**Kiss #7**

 

That long ago first ‘kiss’ wasn’t on Barry’s mind when Lup took his hand. The other five kisses that had happened since weren’t either. What was a regen kiss after he’d died early the cycle before compared to this? How could a “that was brilliant” impulsive peck on his cheek after he told her his new theory compare to her standing beside him laughing and looking at him like  _ that? _

Their song had been rebroadcast to everyone but most importantly  _ they _ had finally heard what the other had been so quietly saying for years. Every glance, every stolen moment devoted to the other, every long day in the rehearsal space where they painstakingly built a love song together had finally tipped that point of inevitability.

She’d asked if he wanted to go somewhere and talk but so far all they’d managed to do was look at each other. It was like a light had turned on for the first time and they could really  _ see _ one another. 

Barry Bluejeans, a man built of anxieties and overthinking didn’t need her to say those words to know it; Lup loved him. 

When he finally said the words to her, it wasn’t with guilt or shame or even worry. It was simply that the love he felt was overflowing and it was mirrored so clearly in her face that the words were as obvious and impossible to deny as breathing.

“I love you,” he said and then watched her mouth pull up in a smile.

“I love you too,” she answered. And neither of them could have said who started it, just that the words were barely out of their mouths before they were sharing their first  _ real _ kiss. It was a kiss that had been a long time coming. But what was time to this pair anymore? And with kissing like this who cared how long it took to get there?

 

**Kiss #85,753**

 

For thirty five years (give or take time off for death) Barry and Lup have worked and lived and laughed and loved … and kissed. And now they were about to do something else together. In a world in which only seven people exist, with none but her brother to witness it, they were going to rip out their souls to tether them to their magic. 

They have worked and studied and planned for this moment for a long time. They were prepared. They knew what they were doing. Their love for each other and for their family would keep them strong enough to handle this. 

And so, before they finalized the ritual, they turned to each other as they had so very many times. They met each other’s eyes and it wasn’t worry or fear or anything else that they found in the other’s gaze. Just love. Love and faith that they could do this. Together.

And then they kissed.

  
  


**Kiss #147,634**

 

He was sleeping and so he missed the last kiss he would have from her for a very long time. He didn’t know that he smiled slightly in his sleep or that her darkvision caught the expression and returned it. 

All he knew was that when he woke up the only thing he had was a paper kiss waiting with two words.

Back soon.

 

**Kiss #147,635**

 

The first words from Lup’s actual physical mouth, propelled by air from her lungs were: “Man, I forgot how good I look.” 

Then she said, “I’m about to smooch your fucking brains out, babe.”

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> (The prompt from an anon was “five kisses” which made me think of that Princess Bride quote, which then made me think... they'd blow those five kisses out of the water for passion but there probably wasn't a whole lot of "pure" in the traditional sense of the word.)


End file.
